1. Field
The following description relates to a virtual memory management technique for a multiprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiprocessors may be equipped with two or more processing cores and are capable of handling multiple tasks at the same time. Multiprocessors have become widespread because often they achieve better performance and lower power consumption than single core processors.
There are largely two examples of multiprocessing devices. A first example is a symmetric multiprocessing (SMP) device including a plurality of processing cores of the same type. A second example is an asymmetric multiprocessing (AMP) system including different types of processing cores that can be used as general purpose processors (GPPs) such as digital processing processors (DSPs), graphic processing units (GPUs), and the like.
Research has been vigorously conducted on ways to provide a local store in each processing core of a multiprocessor to allow each processing core to access data at high speed. In the meantime, in order to use a shared virtual memory (SVM), it is necessary to determine what data should be allocated to the local store of each processing core of a multiprocessor in advance during the writing of a program. However, it is difficult to determine in advance data that should be allocated in the local store of each processing core of a multiprocessor in advance data while maintaining the precision of a program.